Cuidado con el amor
by Higary
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando descubres que la persona de la que irremediablemente te has enamorado no es la indicada? Ya que no está libre... ¡por culpa de tu propio hermano! Itanaru v/s sasunaru, AU, romance, drama, comedia, y más. Aquí nada está definido aún n.n
1. Chapter 1

RESUMEN:

¿Qué hacer cuando descubres que la persona de la que irremediablemente te has enamorado no es la indicada? Ya que no está libre... ¡por culpa de tu propio hermano! Itanaru v/s sasunaru, AU, romance, drama, comedia, y más. Aquí nada está definido aún n.n

**Holi hola, gente bonita!! Ahora les traigo este fic que desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribir: ¡¡un itanaru v/s sasunaru!! Además será una historia un poquito más seria que las que usualmente escribo, pero claro que también habrá comedia, si es el sello característico de mis fic XD Y también contará con una pequeña sección de tonterías llamada **_**"El rincón del tío Kyuubi"**_** (Kyuu: Jujuju, por fin tendré un espacio sólo para mí), al final del capi verán de qué se trata n.n Sin más los dejo para que lean, es el primer capítulo así que es sólo como una introducción para conocer a todos los involucrados en la historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**** Toda la historia del fic se desarrollará a lo largo de tres años, para que no se les haga raro que en un capi estén en determinada fecha y al siguiente ya ha pasado un mes.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del maldito Uchiha abandona zorritos, y éste a su vez es propiedad del yaoi fan de clóset conocido como Kishi-sensei.**

CAPÍTULO 1.1: CUIDADO CON EL AMOR

Era una soleada mañana de mediados de Agosto. Cierto chico de cabello azabache se encontraba desayunando pan tostado con café. ¿Que quién es? Seguro que ya lo adivinaron, pero se los contaré. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, de 15 años, el segundo hijo de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, aunque en la mansión sólo quedaban él y su hermano mayor quien en ese momento se encontraba en un viaje de estudios, del cual regresaría en una semana.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, siempre bajas antes que yo –saludaba una joven de cabello oscuro. Shizune se llama, y es la encargada de mantener limpia la mansión-. Pero pensé que ya estarías camino a clases.

-Aún tengo tiempo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa despidiéndose de la joven.

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria, ése día comenzaba sus clases en primer semestre. (Higary: No sé en otros lugares, pero aquí en mi ciudad las clases en preparatoria inician en Agosto y se divide por semestres) (Kyuu: ¿Y es así en todas?) (Higary: Ni idea o.O). Iba tranquilamente admirando el panorama hasta que al frente se encontró con dos chicos que lo esperaban.

-¡Date prisa, Sasuke-bastardo! Quiero ver si encuentro a alguien que sea mi tipo, jujuju.

Aquél que lo llamaba era un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro, se parecía a Sasuke aunque no eran familiares. Yamato Sai es su nombre, y junto a él estaba otro chico de cabello oscuro y con unas gafas de sol. Aburame Shino era el tercer integrante del grupo.

-¿Sigues con eso, Sai? –preguntó Sasuke- Tan sólo deberías escoger a una de las chicas que andan tras de ti.

-¡No! Tú sabes muy bien que yo sólo busco a una persona especial –alzó el puño hacia el cielo-. Cuando la encuentre me enamoraré a primera vista y por nada del mundo le dejaré ir, jajajajaja.

-Ya empezó otra vez –dijo Shino

-Dejemos al loco y vamos a la escuela.

-Jajajaja... ¡Hey, par de amargados, espérenme! –gritó antes de salir corriendo tras ellos

En otra calle rumbo a la preparatoria, iba un chico rubio de ojos azules, muy lindo y alegre. Uzumaki Naruto estaba feliz porque al fin estudiaría en Konoha.

-Sólo compartiremos un año, pero seguro será muy divertido –comentaba emocionado

-¡Apúrate, Naruto! Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde.

Inuzuka Kiba, un chico de cabello café y con uno curiosos colmillos, lo llamaba. A su lado se encontraba una chica rubia muy bella, peinada con 4 coletas.

-No debí dejar que me convencieran para acompañarlos el primer día –dijo ella

-Perdona, Temari-chan –se disculpó el ojiazul-, pero me quedé dormido.

Sabaku no Temari era aquella bella joven, tenía un año más que los dos chicos, pero aún así eran muy buenos amigos.

Todos los alumnos iban llegando. Los de nuevo ingreso lucían nerviosos y emocionados una vez se topaban con sus amigos. Después de buscar en qué salón les tocaba, Naruto y Kiba salieron corriendo porque el timbre estaba por sonar. Abrieron la puerta y entraron estrepitosamente justo a tiempo.

-Ahh, ahh, Naruto... para la otra, pon el despertador –decía agitado el castaño

-Sí, ahh, al menos llegamos.

Sus nuevos compañeros de clase los miraron, algunos con gotas en la cabeza, otros se reían por los despistados chicos.

-Ja, siempre hay gente torpe –escucharon comentar a una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, a su lado una pelirroja de gafas la apoyaba cruelmente

-Y también siempre hay gente fea.

Una rubia de cabello largo había salido en defensa del par, ya que Naruto sujetaba a Kiba porque él quería ir y poner en su lugar a la ya apodada "plasta rosa".

-Muchas gracias –dijo el rubio-, eh...

-Yamanaka Ino. Descuida, no hay problema.

-Entonces mucho gusto, Ino-chan. Soy Uzumaki Naruto y él Inuzuka Kiba.

-Hola –se estrecharon la mano

-Hola. Ah, y no le hagan caso a las tonterías de ese chicle parlante.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó el ojiazul

-Sí, es Haruno Sakura y la pelirroja Kimura Karin. Íbamos a diferentes secundarias, pero siempre nos mirábamos en las competencias de porristas.

-Ahhhh –los otros dos estaban admirados

Ino los llevó junto a un chico que comía una bolsa de papas y otro que dormía sobre su asiento.

-Este es Akimichi Chouji, y el perezoso es Nara Shikamaru –presentó

-Qué tal –los saludó Chouji

-Mucho gusto nn nn

-Shikamaru, saluda –la rubia le pegó en la cabeza para despertarlo

-¿Eh? Ah, hola –bostezó-. Qué niños tan problemáticos son.

-A Shika todo le parece problemático –explicó Akimichi-, menos dormir.

-¿Y ustedes dos no van a sentarse? –preguntó el de peinado de piña- Sólo queda un lugar tras Chouji y otro en la penúltima fila de allá.

Kiba y Naru voltearon al rincón donde estaba sentado Shino, a su lado Sai, y frente a él Sasuke. Por alguna razón el Inuzuka se sintió intimidado ante la presencia del de gafas oscuras, así que se apresuró a acomodarse tras su nuevo amigo.

-Traidor –murmuró Naruto mostrándole su lengua, luego se encaminó hacia el último asiento vacío. Se sentía nervioso porque estaría rodeado de gente desconocida-. Eh... disculpen...

Los tres voltearon con atención a verlo, en especial Sasuke.

-Hola, chico kawaii de ojos azules –habló Sai-. Sí, este asiento está vacío. Adelante, será un honor para mí tener enfrente a semejante lindura n.n

-Eh... gracias... eso creo –contestó avergonzado por que dijo aquél moreno

-Dobe –murmuró el Uchiha en voz baja, pero aún así el rubio lo escuchó y le apareció un tic en el ojo

-¿Y éste por qué me insulta? –pensaba molesto- Un momento... me da la impresión de que lo he visto antes

-No le hagas caso a Sasuke-bastardo, es un amargado.

-¡Sai! –le pegó en la cabeza

-¿Sasuke? –repitió Uzumaki y entonces lo recordó- Ahhh, tú –se tapó la boca-... Cocof, quise decir, no me llames dobe, teme amargado ¬¬

-Usuratonkachi ¬¬

-¡Qué lindo! Sasu-chan ha hecho un nuevo amigo –comentaba alegremente Sai-. Yo soy Sai y el de a lado es Shino, no habla mucho pero es buena gente.

El de lentes movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Naruto y espero que nos llevemos bien –sonrió embobando a más de uno en el salón, incluido Sasuke

-Qué bella sonrisa –se golpeó mentalmente-... Cordura, Sasuke, no puedes pensar eso de alguien que acabas de conocer

-¡Qué bonito! –gritó Sai abrazándolo con fuerza

-Sai, lo estás asfixiando –observaba Shino

Kiba se acercó rápidamente para rescatar a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto? –le preguntó

-Sí xX

-Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? –ahora el chico miraba a Sai- Si algo le pasa a Naru desde el primer día, cierta persona con instintos asesinos me matará TT

-¡Hola, nuevas presas mías! Cofcof, quise decir alumnos míos.

Un sensei de cabello gris con un parche en el ojo y una bufanda cubriéndole la boca, estaba en la puerta. Inmediatamente todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio.

-Soy Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor de Literatura. Me da flojera, pero es costumbre que el primer día todos nos presentemos, así que hagámoslo por filas.

Cada estudiante pasaba al frente y decía su nombre, edad, escuela de procedencia y pasatiempos. (Higary: Eso es lo que a mí siempre me preguntan el primer día ¬¬). Sasuke seguía prestando atención de más a Naruto, lo cual fue notado por sus dos amigos, pero optaron por no decir nada... por ahora.

Llegó la hora del descanso. Todos salían del salón rumbo a la cafetería o a los jardines.

-Naruto, vamos –lo llamaba Kiba junto a Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru

-Sí –volteó a ver a sus compañeros-. ¿No quieren ir con nosotros?

Shino negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero comer con tranquilidad ¬¬ -aquél era el siempre amable Sasu. Sí, sarcasmo gratis

- Jaja, qué simpático, teme ¬¬

-Perdona, Naru-chan, pero hay algo que ocupo hacer.

-Está bien, los veo al rato.

Se fue con Kiba y compañía. Sai volteó a ver al azabache mientras éste y Shino sacaban sus almuerzos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó- Me estás mirando raro.

-No estoy ciego, Sasu-bastardo. Le echaste ojo a Naru-chan, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, es un dobe muy ruidoso e hiperactivo.

-Y es tu tipo.

Los dos voltearon a ver al más callado.

-Sí, no has tenido pareja formal, pero la personalidad de él te atrajo.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Shino –continuaba comiendo como si nada

-Mmm... Pues te apuesto que en una semana vas a estar loco por Naru-chan.

Mientras que con el rubio, éste comía contento mientras molestaba a un dormido Shikamaru.

-Deja dormir, Naruto --

-Cocinas muy bien, Chouji -decía Kiba emocionado

-Gracias, es que mi familia tiene un restaurante.

-Guau. Mi familia tiene una veterinaria.

-La mía una florería –intervino Ino-. Y los padres de Shika son abogados. ¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto?, ¿cómo es tu familia?

-Ah, ahorita vivo solo porque mis abuelos se tuvieron que ir una temporada a Norteamérica, pero querían que yo hiciera mis estudios aquí. Ambos son médicos, aunque mi abuelo también escribe.

Kiba les indicó con una mirada que no hicieran preguntas sobre sus padres.

-¡¡Naru-chaaaaaaaaan!!

La misma rubia de la mañana ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Naru-chan, escuché de los alumnos superiores que en la mañana vieron corriendo por los pasillos a un tierno "zorrito rubio" y a un lindo "cachorro castaño". Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, chicos. Causaron impacto.

Kiba se sonrojó. No le gustaba llamar la atención de esa manera.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Temari-chan. Ah, mira, te presento a nuestros nuevos amigos: Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

-Ah, mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia-. Soy Sabaku no Temari y estoy en tercer semestre. Les encargo cuidar de estos dos torpes.

-Claro, y el gusto es nuestro, Temari-senpai –contestó Ino

-Nada de senpai, con Temari está bien –miró su reloj-. Disculpen, tengo que ir a pegar unos anuncios. Me esperan a la salida, Naru-chan, Kiba.

-¿Anuncios? –preguntó Chouji una vez la rubia se fue

-Temari-chan es la nueva capitana del club de tenis femenil –explicó Naru

-¿Ustedes entrarán a algún club? –preguntó Kiba- Yo me inscribiré al de fútbol.

-¡Seré porrista de nuevo!

-No, tengo que ayudar en el restaurante.

-Tsk, qué flojera.

-Pero seguro que te pasa lo mismo que en secundaria –ella se volteó con el rubio y el castaño-. Ahí donde lo ven, Shika es muy inteligente, así que le pidieron que fuera asistente estratégico del club de básquetbol y béisbol.

El timbre sonó y decidieron regresar al salón. El Nara y su amigo iban hasta atrás.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué piensas de Temari-san?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Demasiado problemática para mi gusto.

-Eso suponía nn

- ¬¬?

Por la tarde Sasuke se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama. Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de entender por qué le llamaba tanto la atención su compañero rubio. En eso estaba cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

- _¡Hola, Sasu-chan! ¿Me extrañas? Porque yo a ti sí y mucho._

-Hn, aniki ¬¬

- _Qué forma tan mala de saludarme. Al meno finge alegría._

-Estoy cansado, aniki. ¿Qué quieres?

- _Sólo saludarte y felicitarte. Hoy fue tu primer día de clases de preparatoria, Sasu-chan, es algo muy importante. Y dime, ¿no te pasó algo fuera de lo común?, ¿conociste a alguien interesante?_

-... –pensó en platicarle de cierto ojiazul, pero se retractó-. No, todo normal.

- _¿Seguro?_

-¿Por qué lo preguntas tanto? ¬¬

- _No, no, por nada, jajajaja._

Estuvieron hablando durante 5 horas. Bueno, Itachi hablaba mientras su hermano se limitaba a escucharlo.

- _Y entonces Kisame y Tobi..._

-Aniki –lo interrumpió-, quiero dormir y ya me tienes harto con tus relatos. ¿Por qué mejor no le hablas a ese noviecito tuyo?

- _Es que ayer nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, pero es buena idea, jeje. Nos vemos el lunes, Sasu-chan._

- Ajá.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke lucía cansado. Pasaban 15 minutos de la clase de Kakashi, pero ni él ni Naruto estaban. Oyeron un estruendo afuera y segundos después el rubio entró.

-Segunda vez, Naru –le dijo Kiba

-Jeje, es que me quedé dormido n/n

Se encaminó a su lugar y se sentó con fatiga.

-No eres el único cansado, Sasuke.

-¿Acaso te desvelaste anoche, Naru-chan?

-Sí, es que me quedé platicando con... alguien –sonrió nerviosamente

- Usuratonkachi ¬¬

-Teme baka ¬¬

Los siguientes días Naruto entabló una excelente relación con Ino, Chouji, Shika, Sai e incluso el callado Shino, pero con Sasuke parecían perro y gato porque se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa, lo que molestaba a Sakura y Karin porque decían que el rubio sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención del azabache... cuando en realidad era al revés.

-¡Uzumaki, deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun! –le gritó la pelirosa

-Sí, sólo buscas que se fije en ti, eres un ofrecido –añadió la pelirroja

-Yo no...

-No le hablen así a Naru-chan –intervino con enojo Sai-. Ustedes son las ofrecidas que...

-Perdón –le oyeron decir al ojiazul-, esa no era mi intención –miró al Uchiha y luego se encaminó afuera del salón. Shikamaru les hizo un gesto a los demás, indicando que él acompañaría al rubio

-Dobe... –murmuró Sasuke

-¡¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaa!! –oyeron gritar a unas chicas

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Acabo de escucharlo de mi senpai.

-Por fin vamos a conocerlo en persona –dijo con corazones en los ojos

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Chouji para romper la tensión que se había creado

-El lunes Itachi-sama estará de regreso.

-Ahhh, es tan guapo, fuerte y caballeroso. Es el líder del club de karate.

-Yo lo vi en un torneo el año pasado y fue excelente –otra con ojos de corazón

-¿Itachi? –repitió Kiba-, ¿hablan de Uchiha Itachi?

-¡¡Dile Itachi-sama!! –le gritaron sus compañeras

-¿Uchiha? –ahora Ino miraba a Sasuke

-¡¡El sensacional hermano del guapo Sasuke-kun!! –coreaban las dos arrastradas

-Yo más bien diría el pervertido hermano de Sasuke amargado.

Sasuke le pegó en la cabeza.

-Lo vas a dejar más tonto –Shino volteó con el de colmillos largos-. ¿Lo conoces? Supiste su apellido antes de que ellas lo mencionaran.

-Eh... no, no, jajaja, en realidad sólo he escuchado de él –trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo

De esa manera llegó el lunes y las cosas seguían tensas entre Sasuke y Naruto. El Uchiha estaba tan irritado que sin querer reaccionaba más violentamente hacia el rubio. Justo en ese momento (tenían hora libre por una junta de maestros) estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

-Oigan, ya se están pasando –trataba de detenerlos Sai

-¡Y tú eres un engreído al que le gusta que todos coman de su mano! –gritó sin pensar Naru, pero interiormente se arrepintió

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues al menos no soy un torpe usuratonkachi al que seguro ni su familia soporta!

-¡¡Uchiha!! –gritó con fuerza el Inuzuka

Todos miraban como el ojiazul mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Pues no sabría decirte –murmuró levemente-, porque mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, y los abuelos que me criaron ahora están lejos.

Dio vuelta y salió corriendo del salón.

-¡Sasuke! –lo llamó Shino- ¿Qué demonios esperas? Ve.

El aludido seguía en shock, porque había notado que el menor estaba llorando cuando se fue.

Por el pasillo rumbo a ése salón, iba cierto moreno de largo cabello negro junto a otro moren con una máscara naranja y otro chico de una curiosa piel azulada. Todos los miraban con respeto y admiración. El trío había alcanzado a ver salir corriendo a Naruto, pero como tomó el camino opuesto al de ellos, no pudieron detenerlo.

-¡Naruto! –por fin Sasuke salió tras él, pero afuera sólo se topó con aquellos tres chicos- Aniki...

-Es Uchiha Itachi –se escuchaban murmullos alrededor

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su siempre alegre y molesto hermano con aquella expresión tan seria y... ¿decepcionada?

-Así que lo hiciste llorar, ototo baka –le dio la espalda-. Más te vale que vayas a hablar con él y le pidas perdón –lo miró de reojo antes de irse-. No quiero que haya problemas entre tú y tu cuñado.

-¿Qué...?

No le dio importancia a lo dicho por su hermano, así que buscó al rubio por toda la escuela, hasta que finalmente dio con él en la azotea.

-Naruto...

-Ah, ¿ya no soy dobe ni usuratonkachi? –reprochó

-Discúlpame, no debí decir eso –agachó la cabeza-. Después de todo comprendo tu dolor... Mis padres también murieron hace tiempo.

El rubio suspiró.

-En realidad yo también te debo una disculpa. No debí decir esas cosas de ti ni reaccionar como lo hice.

Sasuke se le acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Con cuidado limpió las lágrimas que aún inundaban sus ojos azules.

-Perdona –repitió-, es que me sentía frustrado porque... porque –volteó la mirada-... Porque no andabas de escandaloso como siempre.

-No molestes –sonrió dándole un ligero codazo

-Estaba frustrado... porque no me habías sonreído como el primer día Naruto, puedes golpearme con fuerza, si quieres.

-Baka, no podría hacer eso. Serás un teme, pero en el fondo eres un teme muy amable.

En ese momento algo brincó de emoción dentro de Sasuke. Estuvieron un rato bajo el tranquilo y cómodo silencio, hasta que el azabache recordó las palabras dichas por su hermano.

-Oye, dobe... ¿tú... de mi aniki...? –no pudo terminar por temor a la respuesta

-Sí –sonrió con las mejillas rojas-. No te lo dije porque él me pidió que esperara hasta que volviera de su viaje y así te daríamos la noticia juntos, y nos presentaría formalmente. Soy el novio de Itachi desde hace casi un año –sonrió con las mejillas rojas

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder, impactado por aquellas palabras.

_Hace dos años mi aniki me dijo que amaba su soltería_

_Hace un año y medio llegó feliz diciendo que había conocido a alguien especial_

_Hace casi un año me contó que por fin se había declarado y ésa persona lo aceptó_

_Hace una semana conocí a un chico rubio que me llamó la atención_

_Hace diez minutos acabo de darme cuenta que me gusta muchísimo_

_Hace un minuto me confesó que él es el novio de mi aniki_

_... ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?_

_**El rincón del tío Kyuubi**_

Kyuu: Pues como ya dijo Higa-chan arriba, ha creado esta pequeña sección donde responderé a unos "mensajes" donde se expongan dudas, problemas, se pidan consejos, o de todo, haré uso de mi experiencia para responder.

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_Hola, y felicidades por tu nueva sección. Quisiera que me dijeras qué puedo hacer para convencer a mis amigos de que la serie de Naruto sí contiene yaoi, y poder disfrutar de mis opiniones yaoiescos con alguien cuando las clases se pongan aburridas._

_Yaoi fan deprimida_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querida Yaoi fan deprimida: Hola y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, ya me lo merecía n.n Respondiendo a tu duda, todos los días hazles ver de manera sutil que existen dentro de la serie muuuuchas pruebas que lo indican. Así o terminan convenciéndose, o dándote la razón para que los dejes en paz XD

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_Ando corto de dinero y no puedo comprar más anime ¿qué puedo hacer? TTTT_

_Otaku frustrado_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querido Otaku frustrado: Pues trabaja. O trata de ahorrar más dinero y recortar tus gatos.

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_¿Ya viste la nueva ova de Saint Seiya? Para que me la cuentes n.n_

_Caballero de cartón_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querido caballero de cartón: No, no la he visto, pero espero hacerlo pronto.

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_Buaaaaaaaaa, tengo 15 años y la blusa que me compré el año pasado ya no me queda. Por favor dime por qué, tío Kyuubi TT_

_Chica histérica_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querida chica histérica: A eso se le llama crecimiento. No te preocupes, estás en plena etapa de desarrollo, recuerda tener una correcta alimentación y hacer ejercicio n.n

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_Soy una gran fan tuya, ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo? Prometo consentirte, alimentarte y darte muuuucho cariño n/n_

_Fan del tío Kyuubi_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querida fan del tío Kyuubi: Disculpa, pero de momento vivo con Higa-chan quien me trata muy bien nn Pero si algo pasa, tendré en consideración tu oferta XD

Kyuu: Y eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente emisión nn

_**El rincón del tío Kyuubi, off**_

**HIGARY NOTAS:**

**Wiiiiiiiiii, sigo feliz, en serio tenía ganas de escribir este fic (y la sección nueva n.n). Bueno, ahora todo queda a opinión de ustedes, recuerden que espero sus comentarios, quiero críticas, consejos, regaños, pedradas, jitomatazos, y los saludos, las flores y las felicitaciones también serán gratamente recibidas nn Se me cuidan mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holi hola, gente bonita!! Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos en el primer capi nn**_ _**son muy importantes para mí porque es el primer fic donde pongo a Naru con alguien que no sea el vengador favorito de las lectoras. Aquí les traigo el dos, la verdad tampoco me acordaba que lo estaba subiendo aquí TT Bueno, creo que es todo de momento, sin más les dejo para que disfruten la historia, ah, y no se pierdan "El rincón del tío Kyuubi": ¡¡a leer!!**_

_**Aclaraciones**__**: Toda la historia del fic se desarrollará a lo largo de tres años, para que no se les haga raro que en un capi estén en determinada fecha y al siguiente ya ha pasado un mes.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del maldito Uchiha abandona zorritos, y éste a su vez es propiedad del yaoi fan de clóset conocido como Kishi-sensei.**_

CAPÍTULO 1.2: EL NOVIO DE MI HERMANO

Una semana habían pasado desde que Naruto le contó a Sasuke que era el novio de Itachi. Después de aquél día, se llevaban mejor, pero el rubio sentía que el azabache siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

Aquél día ya se encontraban en el descanso. En los pasillos se oían gritos y exclamaciones de admiración.

-Para tanto alboroto ya se imaginarán quién es, ¿verdad? –comentó Sai

Sasuke bufó molesto. Segundos después, Itachi y sus fieles amigos, Kisame y Tobi, ingresaban al salón.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!

-¡Hola, Itachi-sama! o

-¡Qué guapo!

-¡Hola, Kisame-sempai, Tobi-sempai!

-¡¡Naru-chan!! –el pelinegro mayor abrazaba posesivamente al ojiazul- Ya que tú no vas a mí, tu príncipe viene a tu encuentro.

-Pero Itachi n.n0 fuiste tú quien me dijo que no fuera a donde están los de quinto y sexto, a menos que fuera contigo, Kisa-chan o Tobi-kun.

-Ah, es verdad. Jejejeje, es que no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien me robe a mí Naru-chan –restregaba su mejilla con la del rubio

Ante tal escena, Sasuke se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta del salón.

-¿A dónde vas, Sasu-chan?

-No te importa –dijo mirándolo mal

Sai y Shino se miraron, suspiraron y decidieron seguirlo.

-Como que Sasuke-kun está rato últimamente, ¿no? –preguntó Ino

-Él siempre es raro -contestó Kiba

Chouji y Shika asintieron a lo dicho por el castaño.

-Oye, Naru, es una pena que no quisieras entrar al club de karate –dijo Kisame

-¡Sí! Ita-chan estaría muy feliz si hubieses ido.

-Pero ustedes saben que estoy ocupado en las tardes.

-No importa. Igual tengo a Naru-chan para mí, jajajaja.

Algunos miraban al rubio con envidia, las yaoi fans miraban la escena con corazones en los ojos y agradecían estar en el mismo salón que el novio del chico más popular de la escuela.

-No sé qué le ve Itachi-sama a ése mocoso –decía cierta pelirosa con celos-. Si parece un monstruo con esas marcas en la cara.

-Seguro que se le ofreció descaradamente –respondió la pelirroja-. Recuerdo que en secundaria Itachi-sama salía con muchas personas, pero nunca andaba seriamente con alguien.

Esa era la opinión dividida. Después de la enorme sorpresa que los alumnos de la preparatoria se habían llevado al saber que Uchiha Itachi tenía novio, y que éste era nada más y nada menos que el lindo rubio ojiazul de primer semestre, todos comenzaron a preguntarse cómo es que acabaron siendo pareja.

En otra parte, Sasuke estaba sentado bajo un árbol lejos de las miradas curiosas. Se sentía molesto y frustrado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sasu-bastardo?

Bufó al descubrir a sus dos amigos ahí.

-Nada que te importe, pintor barato.

-Pues nos dio la impresión de que volviste a huir por ver juntos a Naruto e Itachi-san –dijo Shino

-... Es que son tan empalagosos que no lo soporto.

-Mmm... ¿Es por eso? –el Uchiha arqueó una ceja- Sasuke, yo siempre te molesto, pero tú sabes que te estimo mucho por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Eres un baka amargado, pero hace una semana vi que estabas inusualmente feliz, hasta que Itachi volvió y Naruto te dijo que son pareja.

-Él te gusta, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

El otro no respondió, sólo les dio la espalda.

-No te culpo, Naru-chan es muy lindo y amable, pero no está libre, así que olvídate de él. Seguramente podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

-Lo sé –murmuró-. Eso ya lo sé... No necesitas recordármelo.

Sasuke entonces decidió trazar un nuevo plan: ver al rubio sólo como un amigo, eso era todo.

Las inscripciones para los clubes estaban a punto de terminar, así que los que aún no decidían, contaban con poco tiempo.

-¿Entrarás a algún club, Sasuke?

Naruto quería aliviar a tensión que últimamente se formaba entre ellos, después de todo el azabache le agradaba pese a lo prepotente y orgulloso que podía llegar a ser.

-No, prefiero tener tiempo libre. Oye, dobe, ¿trabajas medio tiempo?

-Síp, soy mesero en un café llamado Akatsuki.

-Oh, yo lo he visto –intervino Sai-, pero no he entrado porque el dueño me da miedo. Siempre que paso por ahí trata de que me integre a su religión.

-Ah, sí. Hidan-san es así –sonrió con una gota en la cabeza

-Yo he visto al otro sujeto que parece obsesionado con el dinero –dijo el de lentes

-Jejeje, ése es Kakuzu-san.

-Con razón eres así, teniendo jefes tan locos.

-Ja ja, qué gracioso, teme.

Sakura y Karin seguían sintiendo celos de que en tan poco tiempo aquél rubio se pudiera acercar tanto a Sasuke.

-Oye, niño –lo llamó la basura-, deja de andar de ofrecido.

-No tienes descaro. Coqueteas con Sasuke-kun a pesar de ser novio de Itachi-sama.

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia.

-Como son mujeres no les había dicho nada, pero –la expresión del rubio se tornó muy seria y atemorizante-... Yo también tengo mi límite, y más les vale que no lo sobrepasen.

Aquellas dos no eran tan tontas como parecían, así que bufaron molestas y fueron a sus asientos.

-¡Wuau! Naru-chan, te mirabas muy peligroso –dijo Sai con asombro

-Perdonen que tuvieran que ver eso n/n Auch –se sobó la cabeza al recibir un golpe de su amigo-, Kiba, me dolió.

-Te lo mereces –bajó el tono de voz-. No seas baka, ¿o acaso quieres que sepan lo de "Kyuubi"? Se armaría un gran escándalo.

-Tienes razón. Y también seguro harían preguntas sobre "Shukaku".

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? –preguntó el pintor

-Nada.

Las clases terminaron t los que se habían unido a algún club iban rumbo a sus actividades. Kiba se encontraba en el campo de fútbol soccer, y a unos metros de él miró a su compañero que siempre usaba gafas oscuras.

-¿Eh? Ho-hola, Shino –se le acercó con nerviosismo-. No sabía que también estarías aquí.

-Hn, apenas lo decidí hoy –respondió

-¿Uh?, ¿y eso por qué?

-... –volteó la cara hacia otro lado

- o.o Perdón, eso no es de mi incumbencia --

El otro negó, restándole importancia.

-Este... ¿y en secundaria estabas en el equipo de fútbol?

Volvió a negar.

-Ahhh –ya no tenía idea de qué decirle- _Estoy nervioso. Este tipo es muy extraño, y el que habla con él en clases es Naruto, no yo TT _

Ahora vayamos a otro campo, donde se hallaban las porristas, y en la cancha de al lado estaba el club de voleibol femenil.

-Pero mira qué tenemos aquí, Karin –dijo la pelos de chicle-, nada más y nada menos que a Ino-cerda.

-¿En serio piensas estar aquí, cerda? Deberías pensarlo mejor antes de que te dejemos en ridículo.

-¿Por qué no van a molestar a alguien más? Frentona, Karin-zorra... No, espera, no puedes ser zorra. Naruto parece un zorrito y es muy lindo, y como tú no eres nada similar a él, pues no puedes ser zorra. Mmm... Ya sé, serás Karin-víbora.

Algunas chicas que escuchaban la discusión, rieron en voz baja.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese mocoso ofrecido?! ¡Yo soy mejor que él!

-¡¡No llames así a Naruto!! –rugió la rubia

-¿Naruto? –murmuró una chica- ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-¿Qué no es el novio de Itachi-sama?

-No pueden hablar así del novio de Itachi-sama.

-¡Ya basta! –ordenó una voz

Todas voltearon encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos.

-¡Capitana!

-¡Tenten-san!

-A las nuevas, les aviso que no quiero problemas o las echaré del club sin titubear –luego sonrió-. Bueno, dicho eso, me presento: Soy Tenten, la capitana y entrenadora del equipo de porristas, estoy en quinto semestre y espero que todas den su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Están distrayendo a mis chicas! ¡Largo de aquí!

Voltearon a la cancha de junto y vieron a una rubia que gritaba a varios jóvenes que se encontraban allí.

-Pero Temari-chan...

-Sal conmigo.

-No, conmigo.

La chica ya tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Si saben lo que les conviene –sonrió malévolamente-... ¡Más les vale que huyan o no responderé!

-Waaaaaaaaa –salieron corriendo asustados

-Temari-chan –llamó la castaña-, siempre es lo mismo. No armes escándalo que distraes a todos.

-Jejeje, discúlpeme, sempai n/n –dio media vuelta y regresó a su entrenamiento

-¡Sabaku-sempai es tan bella! –comentaban

-Si, es una de las más populares.

-Es extraño que aún no tenga novio.

-Vaya –murmuró Ino-, no sabía que Temari fuera tan impresionante.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

La chica se asustó al oír esas voces tan cerca de ella. Volteó rápidamente y respiró aliviada al ver a sus dos amigos.

-Chouji, Shikamaru, no vuelvan a asustarme de esa manera –los regañó-. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Olvidaste esto –dijo el flojo pasándole un cuaderno

-Eres demasiado despistada con tus cosas, Ino ¬¬

-Jejeje, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Vio al Nara, pero notó que los ojos de este se desviaban hacia una de las canchas.

-¿Shikamaru? –lo llamó con desconcierto

-... Ah, sí, ya no vamos.

-Hasta mañana, Ino.

-... Sí, claro, hasta mañana.

Sus amigos se marcharon y de nuevo ella dirigió su mirada hacia las canchas. Era el lugar donde estaba entrenando el club de voleibol femenil.

-¿Acaso Shikamaru...? No, deben ser imaginaciones mías.

Pero Shika no había sido el único en mirar furtivamente a alguien, porque la rubia de cuatro coletas también se percató de que aquél joven estaba cerca.

-¿Por qué sonríe, Temari-sempai?

-Jajaja, por nada.

Sasuke ya se marchaba a casa, y solo. Sai había decidido entrar al club de arte, y Shino extrañamente dijo que iría al de fútbol. Además también estaba libre de las molestas Sakura y Karin. Caminaba con tranquilidad hasta que pasó por el pequeño dojyo del club de karate, donde muchas chicas miraban desde la puerta.

-¡Kyyaaaa! ¡Itachi-sama es lo máximo!

-¡Es el mejor, Itachi-sama!

El pelinegro les guiñó el ojo, provocando que gritaran aún más emocionadas, y despertando molestia en Sasuke.

-_¿No se supone qué está saliendo con Naruto?, ¿entonces por qué les coquetea a ésas_?

-¡Ototo! –gritó yendo a abrazarlo. Sí, Itachi tenía vista de águila cuando se trataba de su hermano o de su novio- ¿Ya te vas a casa, ototo-baka?, ¿por qué no entrenas un rato con nosotros?

-No tengo ganas.

-Mmm... Ototo, tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero me da la impresión de que estos días me has estado evitando.

-... No digas tonterías, aniki. Sólo es que eres igual de molesto que Sai.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio? Entonces pensaré seriamente en adoptarlo. De todos modos ya se parece a ti físicamente.

-Eso nunca. Te veo en casa, aniki.

-Claro, aunque quizá me tarde un poco más en llegar. Quiero ir a ver a Naru al café al menos un rato.

Sin más se alejó de Sasuke, por lo que no se percató de que éste apretó sus puños con impotencia.

El azabache caminaba de nuevo a paso rápido hacia su casa, pero a medio camino tomó otro rumbo hasta detenerse frente a un local donde se leía: "Akatsuki café". (Higary: Qué original mi nombre, ¿verdad? -.-) (Kyuu: Mejor le hubieras puesto el mío.) (Higary: No, zorrito, el tuyo lo ocupo para otra cosa n.n) Cofcof, volviendo a la historia, el Uchiha ahora se debatía el por qué estaba allí y si debía entrar o huir.

-_Bueno... ya estoy aquí, así que entraré por un café. SÓLO vine por el café_- (Higary: Claro, Sasu, te creemos ¬¬)

-¡Bienvenido! –escuchó el saludo al entrar- Ah, hola, Sasuke.

Quien lo recibió era Naruto. Lucía muy adorable con aquél traje de mesero.

-Eh... hola –desvió la mirada. En ese momento sólo habían 6 clientes dentro del café, una pareja de enamorados, 3 colegialas que parecían estar coqueteándole –ignoró eso-, y un rubio que escribía en su laptop mientras otro mesero, pero con cabello rosa, le servía una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel. (Kyuu: Adivinen quiénes son. Que no les extrañe de repente ver a personajes de otras series, es por falta de elenco)

-Oh, cliente nuevo. Anda, Naru, llévalo a una mesa.

Junto a ellos había aparecido un tipo que tenía la parte baja de su cara cubierta con una especie de máscara. Le recordaba vagamente a Kakashi.

-Sí, Kakuzu-san. Por aquí, Sasuke.

-¿Lo conoces, Naru? –los detuvo

-Sí, somos amigos y además estamos en el mismo salón de clases.

-Ya veo, jojojo. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos minutos de descanso? –el rubio se desconcertó, por lo que su jefe le susurró- Se nota que es un amargado, hazlo adicto a nuestro café –dijo con signos de dinero en sus ojos

-Me suponía algo así. ¿Pero no habrá problema? Porque Shuichi-sempai ya está embobado con su cliente favorito.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Yuki-san nos hará ricos con todo el dinero que a diario gasta en café y pastel sólo para ver a Shu. Le diré a Hidan que se encargue de recibir a los clientes.

-¡Está bien! –jaló al azabache hasta sentarlo en una mesa algo oculta de los demás- Aquí estarás a salvo –Sasu alzó una ceja-. No te gustó que esas chicas casi te comieran con los ojos, ¿verdad? –sonrió al decirlo

-¿Lo notaste?

-Síp. Eres un poco difícil de leer porque siempre estás serio, pero hay veces que haces gestos que te delatan.

Otra vez algo brincó dentro de su corazón. Miró intensamente al chico frente a él, hasta que el propio ojiazul desvió la mirada.

-Ehm... V-voy a traerte un café, espera un momento –se levantó aún con nerviosismo-. _La mirada de Sasuke era tan penetrante que... –_sacudió su cabeza_- No, no pienses en eso, Naruto._

Una vez solo en la mesa, el Uchiha suspiró y su expresión se tornó melancólica.

-_Naruto... si fueras de cualquier otro no me importaría arrebatarte, pero... ¿por qué tuviste que elegir precisamente a mi hermano?_

-¡¡Alaben al dios Hashin!! ¡¡Él es el verdadero camino a la felicidad!!

Aún con sobresalto, el ojinegro miró como un peligris acosaba a dos chicas que estaban en la entrada.

-¡Hidan! ¡Te he dicho que no espantes a los clientes con tus cosas religiosas! –el otro dueño del café lo golpeó en la cabeza

-Auch, eso duele, Kaku-chan. ¡A Hashin no le gusta que los esposos peleen! –gritó abrazándolo

-¡Baka, suéltame! –gritó todo rojo- ¡Y para empezar todavía no estamos casados! –luchaba por liberarse de sus garras, pero era imposible

-¡Si quieres nos casamos ahora mismo, Kaku-chan!

-¡Hidan, quítate!

-Eh... jejeje, perdón – se disculpaba el mesero pelirosa con las clientas-. Adelante, pasen –les sonrió provocando que ellas se sonrojaran, y de paso se ganaran una mirada de odio de parte del rubio escritor por haberle quitado la atención del chico

Naruto regresó ya con el café y miró el espectáculo que sus jefes estaban dando.

-Así son ellos, que no te extrañe.

-Este lugar es tan loco como me imaginé.

-¡Naru, Shu, ahora sí oficialmente serán nuestros hijos! –seguía gritando el peligris- Jajajajaja.

Valía la pena ir al café sólo para ver las locuras que hacían aquellos dos hombres. (Higary: Creo que Hidan me salió más infantil que Tobi --0) Sasuke miró su reloj, no faltaba mucho para que el entrenamiento del club de karate terminara y como sabía que su hermano corre muy rápido, decidió marcharse. Pagó el café y se dirigió a la salida.

-Gracias por venir. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke –le sonrió

-Hn

-¡Y recuerda seguir las enseñanzas de Hashin!

-Cállate ya –lo golpeó Kakuzu-. Esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí –nuevamente con signos de dinero

Un nuevo día. Sasuke llegó a clases en compañía de Sai, porque Shino se había adelantado por unos asuntos del club. Más adelante de ellos vieron a la pareja más conocida de la escuela, platicando bajo unos árboles con Kisame, Tobi y Temari. Inmediatamente Sai volteó a ver a Sasuke para analizar los gestos que pondría, pero se sorprendió cuando éste siguió caminando como si nada, ignorando totalmente a aquél grupito. El timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus asientos para esperar a Zabusa-sensei, su profesor de Matemáticas.

-¡Hola, chicos! –los saludó Naru llegando

-Buenos días, Naru-chan.

-Buenos días –saludó Shino

-Dobe, te quería preguntar, ¿quién es ese tal dios Hashin al que tu jefe tanto adora?

-Ah, jejeje, ni idea. Cuando empecé a trabajar en el café ya decía todo eso.

-Sasu-bastardo, ¿fuiste a la cafetería donde trabaja Naru-chan?

-Ayer. Es que tenía ganas de comprar un café –volvió a ver al rubio-. Ah, y otra cosa, ¿a tus jefes no les importa que el mesero de cabello rosa esté con el rubio aquél? Se nota que le lleva varios años.

-Pues sólo le lleva cuatro –Sasu alzó una ceja-. Aunque no lo creas, Shuichi-sempai tiene 19 años, y Yuki-san tiene 23.

-Yo pensaba que tenía tu misma edad, unos 15 ó 16.

-Ellos dos parecen amigos de la infancia –miró al pintor-. Sai, ¿qué pasa?

-Shino, en el receso necesito hablar a solas con Sasuke, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me mantendré alejado.

En el descanso, Sai llevó al Uchiha hacia el patio más alejado.

-¿Qué quieres, Sai? Tengo hambre.

-Sasuke, somos amigos, por lo tanto pienso que es mí deber decírtelo: Por favor, olvídate de Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró escéptico.

-No te entiendo. Ayer me dijiste que él y yo podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, y eso es lo que estoy intentando. Ya no me digas tonterías sin importancia –dio media vuelta y se marchó

De unos árboles, apareció Shino y se detuvo junto al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan angustiada? –le preguntó

-Porque... es cierto que lo está tratando de ver como a un amigo, pero... lo está haciendo para no verlo como el novio de su hermano. Y la verdad me preocupa que esto pueda acabar mal para él.

-Si eso ocurre será por decisión del propio Sasuke. Lo único que podemos hacer es permanecer a su lado.

-Es triste, pero tienes razón. Aún así quisiera poder hacer algo para evitarle sufrir. Se lo debo... por todo lo que hizo por mí.

_**El rincón del tío Kyuubi**_

Kyuu: Hola nn Su tío favorito les agradece sus mensajes, así que comencemos.

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_Es bien sabido que la comida preferida de Naruto es el ramen, pero ¿cuál es la comida favorita de Sasuke? o.O No me preguntes dónde, pero por ahí escuché que le gustaban los tomates. Si es eso cierto, ¿a qué se debe?_

_Estudiante de cocina fracasada_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querida Estudiante de cocina fracasada: Es cierto, déjame decirte cómo comenzó. Cuando él era un bebé, un día sus padres tuvieron que salir y lo dejaron al cuidado de su hermano mayor. El pequeño comenzó a llorar e Itachi no sabía qué hacer para callarlo. Lo intentó de todo, pero ya en el último momento, y completamente desesperado, le dio un tomate y el bebé felizmente se lo comió. Desde ahí se aficionó a los tomates.

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?_

_Curioso __chicken_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querido Curioso chicken: Porque ni modo que la calle cruzara a la gallina.

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_¿Qué contiene la leche en polvo__? __Dicen que la leche en polvo es peligrosísima, así que quiero saber qué tiene._

_Chica del barrio_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querida Chica del barrio: Tengo un sobre y revisé sus ingredientes, pero yo no le hallé nada peligroso. Pero seguiré investigando, y si descubro algo nuevo, te informaré n.n

_Querido tío Kyuubi:_

_¿Tienes muchos hermanos? Lo digo porque al parecer tienes muchos sobrinos perdidos, y me incluyo entre ellos nn_

_Sobrino perdido del tío Kyuubi_

Respuesta del tío Kyuubi:

Querido Sobrino perdido del tío Kyuubi: Esa es una muy buena pregunta. No tengo idea de exactamente cuántos sobrinos tengo, pero pues podríamos decir que los otros 8 bijuus son algo así como mis hermanos.

Kyuu: Eso es todo por hoy, queridos sobrinos. Seguiré esperando sus mensajes, nos vemos en la siguiente emisión n.n

_**El rincón del tío Kyuubi, off**_

_**HIGARY NOTAS:**_

_**Eso es todo, queridas lectoras. Como ya dije arriba, pronto responderé a sus reviews tan lindos. Les diré que en el próximo capítulo habrá más roces sasunarutescos, además de que hará su aparición Gaarita. Ahora sí, me despido, recuerden que espero sus críticas, amenazas, flores, regaños, felicitaciones, consejos, pedradas, saludos, jitomatazos y demás. (Kyuu: Y mensajes para su tío consentido nn). Se me cuidan mucho y bye byeeee!! XD**_


End file.
